User talk:Neffyarious
Neffy Or maybe I got it from somewhere else, definetley not from your wiki (not that it would matter if I did take it from here). I get that you hate us but don't make assumptions, if you think we took something then ask us about it, like with that Freeza Force picture. Hold on. First let me admit my fault. I have encountered three DB wiki's admins, each of which have ended in disagreements due to my inability to just message them in person. The reason I didn't do that at first was because you did steal my personal art, in which is totally water under the bridge now. But it made me come question yourself in specific. And to assume that it would be baseless is fallacy. Because it felt the only reason you did remove it, was because you were caught. When you shouldn't have been stealing or plucking to begin with. As a professional graphic designer that is considered to be plagiarism and art-theft. That isn't a baseless assumption but it makes me assume bad intent on your part. So it made me assume if he stole my art, what stops him from using our translations. But to your credit you removed my art, so of course let me concede that what I should've done was message you. It appears you did not steal and I apologize for the false accusation and calling your various personal attacks. However, why is that you have this psychic awareness to being on this wiki, a wiki that has less than 30 contributors (mostly normies) and when i'm alerted about a case that involved you, you came racing here to clear your name? It makes me wonder given that I don't think i've ever seen you here. Why would you be here to begin with? But to assume on my part an unjustified claim that I hate you guys is unsubstantiated. Take it easy, man. Hate takes intent. I wouldn't edit in DB wiki if I hated it. I don't troll, nor do I even vandalize there and have taken measures to make templates for your site. More important: I should've taken the approach of talking to you. But here is my disagreement, yeah you do need to credit those who you take your information from. Even Kanzenshuu. It's kinda what differentiates it from plagiarism, that's why we reference to begin with. If you don't believe me look up the words plagiarism. And you'll see various examples of it. For the most part we don't need kanzenshuu's translations because we have translators to find the sources and translate it. In example here we credit wikipedia. However you do have my apologizes for falsely accusing you of something you didn't do. It happened to me once and I didn't like it. So let me apologize, man. Also, if you're having trouble expanding why not affiliate with us? That might help a little. I've made it clear in the past that I want both DB wikis to do well Sure, let's do it, man. I feel the same as yourself on the matter so let's continue to make this a reality. I'll drop this matter given your intent is to make peace. 06:58, May 26, 2017 (UTC) Thanks Even if nothing come of it, thank you man for your efforts in attempting to make our wikis more diplomatic. Again, I apologize for assuming really bad intent. I humbly apologize for my previous comments based on my own ignorance. -- [[User:New World God| ]] • [[User_talk:New World God| ]] • 00:34, June 7, 2017 (UTC) *It's a shame but it looks like we won't be affiliating, at the very least it appears there is no hostility between the admins of DB wiki and DBU wiki, so that's good. Don't worry about the whole bad intent thing, you don't need to apologize for it.--Neffyarious (talk) 03:19, June 7, 2017 (UTC) Copied Material I will happily police our articles to adjust copied material from your wiki, should there be any, so long as you extend us the same courtesy. I'll adjust the Freeza issues now, and I implore you to do the same with Black's page on your wiki. I'd much rather these pages have no copied content from either wiki, you know?—Mina Țepeș 22:08, August 3, 2017 (UTC) : The issue on our end has been adjusted! Please, do adjust Black's page on your wiki, and don't hesitate to bring to my attention any material here that is word for word from your wiki; I will fix whatever I can.—Mina Țepeș 22:29, August 3, 2017 (UTC) As I said, I don't mind if this wiki takes info from the DB wiki, I was just pointing it out for you since I figured you would not want it, so you don't need to apologize for anything. I am not going to deal with the thing on Black's page immediately, but you are free to remove the copied info on Black's page if you would like to.--Neffyarious (talk) 22:34, August 3, 2017 (UTC) *Also a heads up, most of the info in the Golden Freeza section is copied from an older version of our Frieza page.--Neffyarious (talk) 22:36, August 3, 2017 (UTC) *I'll adjust that as well. And I'll go ahead and remove it from Black's page, but I am 90% sure 10x would consider that vandalism.—Mina Țepeș 22:39, August 3, 2017 (UTC) Re: Zamasu Hello, Neffy long time no see. Yeah, it has the same kanji as Garlic Junior’s Gigantification (meaning the large form that Garlic Junior and the rest of the Makyans use) is the same as the Kanji from the art book as it was placed in the Daizenshu 7. Let me preface something when translating anything from any language, it requires context. In example; when it comes to the Oozaru form, it’s called literally “Great Monkey-fication” this is term that does not exist in our language and it’s considerable ignorant to call it such name, given the context of the Kanji. So with the kanji “巨大化” if broken into various pieces it could mean “Gigantic Big Change”. However this is incredibly ignorant and losses any context of the Kanji. Which is the basics that you learn in a japanese class. However there is a word that means exactly what it says, which is Gigantification. So yeah, technically it would be better to place Gigantification. Given how context matters in translating. On the other skill the issue with Hypertrophy is it’s actually disease and term in medicine. I know this because I studied medicine in college in my first year. 右腕肥大 with context translates to Right Arm Swelling/Enlargement. Small note: Hypertrophy is the increase in the volume of an organ or tissue due to the enlargement of its component cells. It should be distinguished from hyperplasia, in which the cells remain approximately the same size but increase in number. Although hypertrophy and hyperplasia are two distinct processes, they frequently occur together, such as in the case of the hormonally-induced proliferation and enlargement of the cells of the uterus during pregnancy. The context of Zamasu’s techniques illustrate that his arm is swelling or enlarging. This is why I refer you to use context in order to fully understand the skill. Feel free to ask me whenever you want. -- [[User:New World God| ]] • [[User_talk:New World God| ]] • 17:52, September 26, 2017 (UTC) :No problem and absolutely man. No issue on my side with that. As long it can inform the fan base. I'm for it. -- [[User:New World God| ]] • [[User_talk:New World God| ]] • 17:57, September 26, 2017 (UTC)